The present invention relates to the field of hygiene and more particularly to that of feminine hygiene.
A particular subject of the invention is moveable fastening tabs or wings placed on the outer surface of sanitary towels and arranged asymmetrically along the longitudinal edge of the sanitary towel.
In fact, it is known from European Patent Application 0,134,086 (PROCTER & GAMBLE), from European Patent Application 0,267,059 (BEGHIN-SAY) or also from International Patent Application WO 89/02729 that it is possible to provide, during the cutting of the outer lining of sanitary towels, lateral flaps of semi-circular or quadratic shape designed so as to form after use, by folding around the sanitary towel, itself folded, a disposable sealed package. According to European Patent Application 0,267,059, the presence of lateral wings or flaps in the area of the biconcave zone of the inner surface of the sanitary towel provides, in addition, improved lateral impermeability as well as excellent comfort.
In this Patent Application, the lateral wings or flaps contain, in addition, one or more layers, joined together, improving the lateral impermeability. The fixing of these wings is provided by the cutting method because they are an integral part of the towel.
It was however desirable to find a fastening device which provides a surface for fixing on the under-garment which is larger than that presented by the current devices with lateral flaps and at the same time, which guarantees surface eveness and therefore lateral impermeability without having recourse to complex industrial methods.
The example with asymmetrical wings defined in French Patent Application 92.10052 in the name of the Applicant already provides an initial solution.
The purpose of the device according to the invention is to obtain this desired new result.